Toit
by Aoki.Yukiko
Summary: " Si tu tiens tant à devenir un héros, j'ai bien une solution. Saute du toit et prie pour avoir un Alter dans ta prochaine vie !" Bakugou ne s'attendait pas à ce que Deku le prenne au sérieux.
**_Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis tellement contente d'écrire sur ce Fandom ! Je dois être la troisième française et la première qui fait ce couple !_**

 ** _J'ai connu MHA grâce à la sortie de l'anime, et je ne suis que l'anime que pour l'instant, je n'ai pas lu le manga. Toutefois, une scène dans le premier épisode m'a marqué du coup je voulais absooooolument écrire dessus ! En plus mon YaoiRadar a réagit et je bave déjà sur le KatsuDeku ! (Bakugou x Midoriya)_**

 ** _Donc ça donne ce petit ficlet de 634 mots ! Court mais suffisant je trouve !_**

 ** _Bref, je m'arrête la et je vous laisse avec la suite !_**

 ** _Warning : Yaoi, incitation au suicide, Fluff, Angst_**

 ** _Pairing : KatsuDeku ( Bakugou Katsuki x Midoriya Izuku )_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _« Si tu tiens tant à devenir un héros, j'ai bien une solution. Saute du toit et prie pour avoir un Alter dans ta prochaine vie !»_

 _Le corps tout tremblant, Deku se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux pleins de rage lui faisaient plus penser à un misérable petit chiot qu'autre chose. Un grand sourire prit place sur le visage du blond et il fit apparaître de multiples explosions entres ses doigts._

 _« T'as un problème ?»_

Quand il y repensait, Bakugou se disait qu'il y était peut-être allé trop fort sur ce coup-là. Mais c'était la faute de ce crétin de Deku ! Quelle idée de vouloir entrer à Yuuei lorsque l'on n'a même pas d'Alter ! Deku était faible. Et lui était fort. Il était le plus apte à devenir un Héro.

Passant à côté du bac à eau, Katsuki reconnu le carnet qu'il avait brûlé un peu plus tôt. Les poissons semblaient se faire un plaisir de manger le cahier. Le blond attrapa le livre et fit de grands gestes pour faire partir le surplus d'eau. Malgré ce qu'elles avaient vécu, les pages étaient toujours remplies des notes de Deku. Peut-être pourrait-il poser le cahier sur le support en béton ? Le petit vert allait bientôt arriver. Bakugou savait qu'il passait par là pour rentrer chez lui, il verrait certainement le cahier et pourrait le récupérer.

Il serra les dents. Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre de toute façon ?

Un bruit de cliquetis attira son regard vers le ciel. En haut, il vit Deku au bord du toit. Celui-ci était passé par-dessus le grillage vert qui protégeait des chutes. Les mains du petit vert y étaient fermement accrochées. Les yeux oranges de Katsuki s'écarquillèrent. Qu'est ce que ce crétin était en train de faire ?

Ce qui le marqua le plus fut le regard de Deku. Vide. Et son sourire. Son putain de sourire. Pourquoi cet idiot souriait-il ?!

 _« Saute du toit et prie pour avoir un Alter dans ta prochaine vie !»_

L'horreur le prit à la gorge et il eu l'impression de prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il avait peur de comprendre. Sa respiration se bloqua pendant quelques secondes. Ce crétin... Il n'allait quand même pas ?

 _« Saute du toit... »_

Katsuki vit avec effroi les mains de Deku lâcher le grillage. Un simple coup de vent aurait pu le faire tomber, il en était sûr. Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, ce crétin de Deku se remettait toujours sur ses pieds. Toujours. Alors pourquoi cette fois... ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut que cette fois, il ne le fasse pas ? Pourquoi cette fois-ci l'écoutait-il ?! Malgré toutes ses insultes, Deku se relevait continuellement ! Il se remettait constamment à sourire comme un abruti ! Deku recommençait toujours à rêver !

 _« Saute »_

Le cœur remplit d'épouvante, Bakugou vit le petit vert tomber en avant. Et ce sourire qui s'agrandissait. Le blond réagit au quart de tour, s'aidant de son Alter, il s'envola vers Deku et le rattrapa. Il se réceptionna maladroitement au sol, son ami d'enfance dans le bras.

« Espèce de crétin ! Qu'est ce que tu croyais faire ?!»

Comme s'il se rendait enfin compte de ce qu'il se passait, Deku se mit à pleurer en s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée. Le cœur de Katsuki sembla enfin se décider à ralentir. Il avait eu la trouille de sa vie. Bordel, il avait eu tellement peur. Ses muscles se détendirent en sentant la chaleur de Deku. Celui-ci paraissait tellement petit et faible entre ses bras.

Tentant de se calmer, Bakugou plongea son visage dans les cheveux désordonnés du pleurnichard. Deku allait bien. Deku n'était plus en danger maintenant.

Mais il restait toujours le goût amer de la honte.

* * *

 _ **Review ?**_


End file.
